


Black and White and Grey

by Kurama_Akiyama



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Jango Fett is a good parent, Jango didn't know about the clones, Jango fights with the 212th, M/M, Nonbinary Jango Fett, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, The Jedi leave the republic, The Republic is a dumpster fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurama_Akiyama/pseuds/Kurama_Akiyama
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi didn't expect to fall for a Mandalorian. Jango Fett didn't expect to have to explain his culture to the baby Jedi.
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jango Fett & Clone Troopers, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**We Operate**

Mission Directive: Rescue Hostages

**In Black And White**

Mission Dangers: Hired Guards

**In Many Shades Of Gray**

Mission Assistance: Hired Guard?

**Where Bad Is Wrong**

His companion is a killer.

**Good Is Right**

His companion is helping.

**And Heroes Save The Day**

His companion drops through the roof and saves his life.

**The Victors are Best**

His companion is considered a hero on their planet.

**Except When They’re Not**

His companion is a known terrorist.

**And No One Knows Who Decides**

Which is right?

**We Learn From The Past**

He’s read about his companion in the history textbooks.

**But When History’s Changed**

All the history textbooks were rewritten 20 years ago.

**We All Just Take It In Stride**

Are they wrong?

**History Is Written By The Winners**

“They act like we’re animals.”

**The Laws Are Made For You And I**

“Why follow the laws if the laws are corrupt?”

**Those Who Break The Rules Are Sinners**

“Yeah, I’m a thief. I steal slaves and free them.”

**Unless Someone Says The Rules Don’t Apply**

“Your people are thieves too, but the government signed off on your crimes.”

**We Don’t Bother With Formalities**

“General, huh?” “Don’t call me that.”

**Because We Know We’re All The Same**

They fight together, his companion and all their children.

**When Our Souls Are The Fatalities**

He feels like he’s drowning.

**We Don’t Know Just Who To Blame**

Why are they fighting?

**We’re All Fighting In The Same War**

There is no neutral in this fight.

**We Listen, We Learn, We Obey**

He has learned more about military protocol than he ever wanted to know.

**Both Sides Are Keeping Score**

No one has gained any ground.

**We Are Wrong But So Are They**

“Let’s start over.”


	2. not a chapter, but an update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some announcements

Yadda yadda ya, thanks for reading, glad you liked it, subscribe to read the actual full story, itll be in a series with this work, it timeskips a lot, but yeah. One person wanted more, so this is for them.

my tumblr is dyingslowly btw. Enjoy that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of confusing, I know. Basically, the Obi-Wan is the narrator. He met Jango as a padawan on a mission to rescue children being held hostage. Jango was on the same mission, but he was like, subtle about it and was undercover as a guard. Jango saves Obi-Wan, they talk, they go their separate ways. Later, Jango finds out about the clones (stolen DNA) and help raise them, and goes into battle with the 212th. The war is at a stalemate, so Jango and the clones kidnap all the Jedi and make their own neutral planet.


End file.
